El lobo bicéfalo
by St. Yukiona
Summary: Viktor había escuchado una palabra nueva en la preparatoria: Bicéfalo, entonces recordó a Yuuri porque desde que había conocido al japonés el ruso había creído que ese adulto poseía dos caras en lugar de una, él amaba ambas: Yuuri el atento amante y Yuuri el responsable adulto. [Yuuvic] [Reverse au] [Diferencia de edad]
1. Patek Philippe

**Descarga de responsabilidades: Yuri On Ice!** , no me pertenece a mí -obvio-. Le pertenece a la gente de MAPPA y a Kubito mágico

 **Advertencia** : +18. Reverse AU **.** Diferencia de edad. **No beteado.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El lobo bicéfalo

Por St. Yukiona

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1\. Patek Phillipe.**

Estaba mal. Lo sabía pero había prometido desde antes de entrar a aquel bar que sería la última vez que haría eso; poseía la idiosincrasia que la juventud se vivía solo una vez y estaba a la flamante distancia de un día para volverse un adulto y dejar la adolescencia atrás. En dos días tendría 18 años y las cosas se volverían aceleradas justo como había ocurrido a muchos de sus conocidos que una vez entraron a la universidad pronto terminaron embarazando a alguien o estudiando derecho. Él no quería eso, o al menos si pasaba, quería tener buenas memorias a las cuales aferrarse. Sin embargo, cómo podría tener buenas memorias si acababa así de jodido, así de mal, así de resacoso con la memoria distorsionada en medio de una cama que evidentemente no era la suya, la propia a diferencia de la que se encontraba justamente esa mañana, era diminuta, apenas cabía él, daba un giro y caía al piso de lleno, pero en la que ahora se hundía, la sabía grande y espaciosa. Soltó un quejido que terminó siendo un gemido y lentamente giró su mirada a su lado. Estaba desnudo, no era idiota, era consciente de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, pero de sus experiencias previas sabía que ese tipo de polvos era una cruel ruleta rusa, y muchas veces salías quemado. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar el lecho vacío, el calor de la persona con la que había dormido se había esfumado y el corazón pareció descansarle.

Se retorció entre las sábanas mientras sus ojos veían fijamente al hermoso candelabro que había en medio de la habitación, era un toque exquisito y de buen gusto junto al resto de la alcoba que revestida de colores cremas resaltaban uno que otro toque negro: Un sillón fino de terciopelo colocado estratégicamente frente al ventanal, lo curioso es que éste se encontraba volteado hacia el exterior para que la persona que se sentara ahí lograra visualizar el hermoso paisaje de la constipada ciudad. Más allá había dos puertas de un roble oscuro. Un escritorio también negro y los dos postes de esa cama que alcanzaba a ver eran oscuros. Cerró los ojos y se viró sobre sí mismo, aspiró con fuerza y resolvió que la deliciosa fragancia que desprendía sábanas y almohadas combinaba con todo el lugar, incluso con ese pequeño caos sobre el escritorio, o la ropa echada aposta sobre el respaldo del sofá. Siempre había visto en las películas donde el protagonista era rico y apoderado y su casa lucía ridículamente perfecta, no obstante ese apartamento parecía ser la casa de algún magnate pero había esos toques de intimidad que hacían de un sitio tu hogar.

Cuando Viktor se sació de ver todo resolvió que daría paso a prestarle atención al dolor de su cuerpo, el de su intimidad ultrajada salvajemente, el de sus caderas que rezongaban por estar sobre ellas en vez de estar tirado y muerto en la cama, el de sus hombros producto quizás de la tensión que la resaca por alcohol suele dejar y casi aseguraba que por el mismo motivo su estómago se sentía un carnaval a punto de estallar en su punto más lánguido, pero lo que más dolía eran las memorias. A pesar de que estaba cien por ciento seguro había llegado ahí por voluntad propia no podía dejar de lado la ligera desesperación e incertidumbre de no recordar con exactitud la cara del hombre al que se entregó la noche anterior. Para un casi universitario la moral era algo pasajero empalmado con bastante chicas y con bastante chicos pero no de ese modo, ahora resultaba que le iban los ricos. Soltó una suave risa lastimera, seguro Chris se iba a cagar de la risa en cuánto le contara cuáles habían sido perder la virginidad, lo lamentaba de pronto por el engreído de JJ, no lograría tener eso que incontables veces había pedido de muchas formas: tomar a Viktor, "Eres el tipo de hombre que más me gustan follar: Esos que se creen superiores que el resto y sienten que la vida les debe un favor por estar vivo", era la línea que más le gustaba al adolescente, se había graduado de la preparatoria hacía un año, y pertenecía al mismo circuito social al que Viktor pertenecía, solía toparse con él en las fiestas de las fraternidades donde los amigos graduados de Viktor estaban o en las de los escolares de prepa donde JJ aún era popular por la conexión de poco tiempo que hubo. Sin embargo, Viktor siempre tenía una buena respuesta mordaz y directa para que el moreno se quedara callado: "¿Quién eres tú?, Soy Viktor Nikiforov, mucho gusto". Quizás eso era lo que más le enrabiaba a JJ. Quién iba a saberlo.

Acabo con el repechaje mental y fue cuando se digno a moverse, sin pensarlo, sin consentirlo, sin absolutamente un mínimo miramiento, solo se movió, transitó del medio de la agradable cama hasta la orilla donde se incorporó también de un movimiento y no pudo evitar doblarse de dolor. Maldijo al señor rico con el que se había acostado y suspiró. Así doblado como estaba fue cuando se dio cuenta de un detalle. Había una mesita de noche, de esas finas que solo se aprecian en los catálogos y que los barrocos describían tan fervientemente: con detalles hechos a mano, terminaciones impolutas y un color de barniz quizás fabricado sólo para esa pieza única, Viktor podía escuchar claramente al propietario: "Solo existen dos en el mundo, esta y la otra la tiene la reina Isabel pero quedó de mandármela porque somos muy buenos amigos", en su fantasía el hombre era una especie de sujeto gordo que empezaba a quedarse calvo y que de tanto fumar habanos (también exclusivos que prendía con billetes de cien dólares) tenía los dientes amarillos, porque era un hecho casi comprobado que los adinerados gordos solían descuidarse pues tenían todo el dinero del mundo como para no ser rechazados ni siquiera por su apariencia. Aunque en ese instante lo que le llamó la atención a Viktor no fue la mesita si no lo que había sobre ella: Una estilizada lámpara bastante simple con pantalla color crema, una taza de café llena, un plato con pastillas, una caja poco más grande que un puño de material duro y color durazno que con letras cobre se leía un austero: Patek Phillipe´s, en la parte superior con letras más pequeñas rezaba: "Celestial TBC". Al ruso no le decía nada aquello. Cogió la nota casi por inercia y la abrió.

" _Lamento mucho no haber podido quedarme para cuando despertaras, tuve que salir a la oficina…"_

A Viktor la versión gorda y fea que tenía en la cabeza empeoró pues la agregó una mano lo suficiente tonta y obesa como para escribir esa horrible caligrafía, estuvo a punto de llorar al darse cuenta que un viejo pervertido lo había rellenado como pavo en navidad. Siguió leyendo al tanto caminaba buscando su ropa.

"… _en el buro dejé un café para tu resaca y unas pastillas para el dolor, espero no haber sido muy brusco la noche anterior. También hay un reloj, queda en compensación al que perdiste por mi culpa. Acéptalo al menos hasta que logre conseguir uno parecido al tuyo_ ".

No firma, no inicial, no nombre, no nada. Estaba en blanco, aunque pensó un poco en su reloj y en lo que le habían dicho. Volvió hasta el buró donde recogió el café. Y dio un sorbo, estaba frío, aunque no sabía absolutamente nada mal. Hasta podría echarle hielos y entonces tendría un " _IceCastle_ ", tomó las pastillas y sin pensarlo mucho lo engulló y bebió el café para pasarlas, sus ojos se mantenían sobre la caja. La tomó después de un lado y la abrió. Sus ojos quedaron maravillados. El reloj era de correa de cuero y la cara recubierta por el vidrio parecía resguardar una constelación, un precioso cielo estrellado. Las estrellas que formaban una diminuta galaxia parecían ser brillantes y los números estaban en la orilla labrados directo en el metal, un fino trabajo. Era algo precioso y seguro valdría varios dólares, pero hasta que no supiera que había pasado con su reloj edición limitada de Disneyland 100 años le parecía un trato justo quedarse con el que le ofrecían. Su reloj era una antigüedad y le había costado como 100 dolares o un poco más por el envío, no era original pero sí que era una imitación de muy buena calidad. Se preguntó entonces que había ocurrido con su pobre Mickey Mouse sonriente. Llevó consigo el reloj y la taza de café para salir de la alcoba. Y afuera se encontró con una sorpresa mucho más grande.

El apartamento era excesivamente enorme: Una sola pared era el ventanal hacia la ciudad, desde ahí podía ver sobre la meseta una de las paredes traseras del campus de artes, y más allá cada uno de los edificios por los cuales pasaba cuando iba al otro extremo de la ciudad a la zona de bares. Bajó las escaleras que llevaban directo a la habitación, hasta la sala que tenía grandes sillones y una mesita de centro, otra pared recubierta por una estructura de techo al piso a todo lo ancho que tenía diferentes compartimientos. Algunos cerrados por puertas de cristal y otros con libros, los que tenían delicadas puertas de vidrio resguardaban ¿relojes? Sí relojes, y toda clase de tazas, juegos de té, botellas y una que otra figura que parecían pertenecer al museo. El lugar era sombroso, el piso parecía brillar y la alfombra se veía tersa. Todo era asombroso y contenía el aliento. Siguió caminando ignorando ya casi por completo el dolor y la culpa y siguió. La puerta se abrió detrás de él y Viktor se giró violentamente con un grito casi ahogado al encontrarse con un hombre. El líquido del café frío salió volando regándose en el piso, incluso esa mancha en el suelo se veía preciosa y el reloj sí que lo mantenía con fuerza en su mano.

Sus ojos azules se fijaron en la figura también sorprendida del recién llegado que parecía haberse quedado plantado sobre sus pies mirando al adolescente frente de sí.

—Su majestad… —azuzó el tipo delante de él.

De no haber estado tan asustado y consternado el adolescente quizás hubiera reparado en los firmes hombros del hombre que enfundado en un exquisito traje de tres piezas poseía más clase que cualquier otra persona que hubiera visto jamás, o en ese rostro maduro y el par de ojos avellana asistidos por unos lentes de marco. Tragó saliva en seco Viktor.

—¿Su… majestad?

El tipo dejó lo que parecía ser un portafolio en el piso y se acercó lentamente al menor, quitándose el saco para colocarlo sobre sus hombros, cubrir al menos un poco de su desnudez. Las manos masculinas del más alto apartaron los mechones largos y plateados de cabello del rostro del menor que en una especie de shock no podía reaccionar, y respringaba cada vez que el otro sin querer rozaba su rostro o su piel. El mayor se alejó solo lo suficiente pues había notado lo tengo que estaba el más joven.

—Lamento no tener sirvientes que le ayudasen a vestir, pero solo soy un humilde relojero, su majestad.

—¿Su majestad? —repitió como idiota Viktor. Ahora el susto mutaba hacia algo diferente, hacia la duda.

—¿O prefiere que lo llame príncipe? ¿O su alteza? Desconozco el trato protocolario que se le debe de dar al futuro soberano de Bulgaría.

—¿Bul… bulg… qué?

—Anoche, en " _Orquidius_ " ese bar al final de la calle principal, usted me salvó y defendió mi honor en una justa de tragos contra otro tipo —reseñó y Viktor ahora se sentía perdido. Ladeó el rostro—. Apostó incluso su carísimo reloj, una joya real de la corona búlgara —Las cosas quedaron incluso peor y Viktor empezaba a impacientarse—. Perdió pero me pidió que en caso de que perdiera y quedará demasiado tomado por favor lo salvará de su guardaespaldas que lo estaban siguiendo y que sería un escándalo que el príncipe fuera visto en aquel estado…

—¿Pe… pero nos acostamos? —preguntó ladeando el rostro.

El del traje afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Fui débil y tuve que haberlo rechazado pero es inevitable con alguien tan hermoso como usted, rogaba que al volver se encontrara aquí para decirle que tomaré responsabilidad de la noche anterior, cualquiera que sea la sentencia por acostarse con el príncipe Viktor —dijo solemne y ahora Viktor soltó una suave carcajada que acalló de inmediato. El hombre de los anteojos lo miró serio y bajó la mirada—. Me hubiera gustado haber nacido noble para ser digno de usted… lo importante es que la guardia real ha sido enviada por la embajada y llegaran en cualquier momento por usted, al parecer un tipo anoche se estuvo haciendo pasar por su majestad, lo encerrarán como diez años por dar información confusa y usurpar al verdadero príncipe, ellos creían que estaba secuestrado, menos mal que apareció o el usurpador seguramente hubiera sido acusado también de secuestro —dijo con voz suave y temple firme.

La risa de Viktor murió por completo y en su lugar él quedó pálido, la sangre se le fue del cuerpo y miró la puerta que como si fuera una terrible broma hecha por el azar y el destino fue tocada. Cayó de rodillas y el hombre quiso acercarse a ayudarlo a incorporarse pero la puerta fue otra vez tocada. El moreno le regaló una mirada al albino y caminó hacia la puerta.

—N…no —dijo sin voz el albino antes de que el otro abriera apenas un poco la puerta.

El corazón le latió desbocado al menor y los segundos se hicieron eternos pues el sujeto del traje seguía en la puerta, solo para después esta ser cerrada y el rostro tranquilo de aquel tipo se distorcionara en una senda carcajada.

—Dios… lo lamento.

—¿Qu-qué?

—Sé que no eres el príncipe de Bulgaria, Viktor Nikiforov —argumentó el sujeto mientras que le ofrecía la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

—¿Qué? ¿Sabías que… ¿es mentira lo que dijiste? —exigió saber indignado, ignorando la mano que no se alejaba ni desistía.

—¿No recuerdas nada, cierto?

—¡¿Es mentira lo que dijiste?! —manoteó la mano y se trató de poner de pie por su propio medio pero era inútil. El mayor suspiró aun con una sonrisa y sin esperar nada más que resistencia por parte del contrario lo puso de pie y hasta se tomó la molestia de cargarlo en vilo. Viktor gracias a la cercanía abofeteó dos veces al sujeto que parecía aún demasiado divertido. Solo se quejaba ligeramente, dejó al más joven en un sillón y él regresó sobre sus pasos—. ¡Responde! ¡¿Van a venir por mí?! ¡¿Es mentira?!

—Ah, juventud… son demasiado dinámicos incluso con resaca —se quejó el adulto caminando hacia donde había dejado sus cosas—. Sí y no es mentira… es cierto que nos encontramos en el _Orquidius_ anoche, y que apostaste, aunque básicamente fue algo como: Si te ganó en beber te acuestas conmigo, si pierdo te daré mi reloj… —contó y dejó su maletín dentro de una gaveta de un mueble cercano a la entrada. Viktor lo seguía con la mirada—. Perdiste, estabas muy borracho… insististe en darme tu reloj aunque después… bueno, preferí llevarte a casa aunque no me dijiste dónde es que vivías… porque insistías en que eras el príncipe de Bulgaria y vivías en Sofia en ese país… esa es la verdad, avisar a la guardia imperial de Bulgaria, eso es mentira… —expresó ahora sentándose frente a él—. Te traje a mi casa pues no creí que fuera correcto dejarte en la calle ebrio, en algún momento te quitaste el reloj y éste se cayó, fue mi culpa tuve que poner más atención para que no perdieras tus cosas —argumentó y sacó de su bolsillo su billetera que le lanzó. Viktor la atrapó en el aire pidiendo una explicación con una expresión severa—. La tome para ver si encontraba algún número de contacto, o algo que me permitiera avisar a tus padres que estabas aquí, sin embargo vi que vives en una casa de estudiantes de preparatoria privada… considerando que es domingo supongo que no habrá problemas, igual no quise avisarles pues yo mismo me metería en problemas —se recargó del respaldo del sillón—. Eres menor de edad, yo tengo treinta y cuatro años, mínimamente me darían una sentencia de cien años por haber ultrajado a un menor de edad —resolvió con un tono de voz bajo pero profundo, raspaba y a Viktor se le erizó la piel de la nuca—. Aunque como te dije antes, no me arrepiento, sin embargo asumiré la culpa, tú estabas borracho y tuve que detenerte cuando empezamos a besarnos, lo lamento Viktor —expresó sincero.

—…— el menor miró su cartera, pesaba igual que como recordaba, no obstante alzó los ojos hasta los castaños—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Christian Grey.

Un cojín le dio de lleno contra la cara al contrario mientras que soltaba una senda carcajada divertida, Viktor también se reía a pesar que había un mohín en su rostro.

—Soy Yuuri, Yuuri Katsuki.

Viktor bufó y asintió—. Mucho gusto, Yuuri.

—El gusto es mío, Viktor.

.

.

 **St. Yukiona.**

 **"Quien los ama de corazón, hígado y pulmón".**

Gracias por leer.


	2. Vacheron Constantin

**Descarga de responsabilidades: Yuri On Ice!** , no me pertenece a mí -obvio-. Le pertenece a la gente de MAPPA y a Kubito mágico

 **Advertencia** : +18. Reverse AU **.** Diferencia de edad. **No beteado.**

 **Cronopios del autor:** Gracias por leer, disfruten de ésto por favor. Agradezco especialmente a las personas que se tomaron su tiempo para darle "favs" y "follow", así como a los que me dejaron Review. Me hacen feliz. Saludos!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **El lobo bicéfalo**

Por St. Yukiona

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2.- Vacheron Constantin.**

Cuando la noticia de la muerte de su padre llegó hasta sus oídos su primer movimiento fue retirarse el jabón de su cabeza, se estaba bañando y su secretaria había entrado corriendo sin importarle que estuviera en medio de sus diez minutos de desestres. Esos preciosos diez minutos que el hombre tomaba para despejar su cabeza, en total tardaba diariamente en el baño del medio día veinte minutos: Los primeros diez minutos eran para lavar su cuerpo y su cabello, el resto lo usaba para que el agua se llevara todas las ideas estúpidas que solían llegar a esa hora del día. Su segundo movimiento fue hacer una junta en calidad de urgencia por medio de "vídeo llamada" en Skype con todos los inversionistas de la firma que su padre dirigía. Todos conocían el testamento de Toshiya, así que no hubo ninguna sorpresa cuando el menor de sus hijos tomó las riendas de la compañía y empezó a dar órdenes.

Nadie esperaba menos de Yuuri.

No es que fuera un desconsiderado que no amara a su padre, por el contrario, los últimos dos minutos de su baño sus lagrimas fluyeron junto con el agua, pero tirarse al drama y a la desesperación del peso que le cayó encima de golpe no iba a regresar a su padre ni mucho menos iba a prevenir la caída en la bolsa de la compañía que los Katsuki manejaban desde hacía cuarenta años: Japoneses dueños de una firma suiza, que giro tan más interesante de las cosas. Durante dos décadas su abuelo había sido una estampa por si misma que era sinónimo de seguridad financiera y liquidez que giraba en pro de la ganancia, cuando murió la empresa perdió valor en la bolsa y con esfuerzo Toshiya había logrado volver a ponerla en lo más alto entre sus competidores. Ahora que la historia se repetía Yuuri no tenía pensado perder el tiempo pasando por una recesión particular.

En realidad no hubo tal cosa, los inversionistas y trabajadores se sintieron sinceramente más aliviados que el joven Katsuki tomara las riendas pues a Toshiya no se le daba muy bien el asunto de los negocios y casi siempre era un tira y afloja en las decisiones. Yuuri, a pesar de todo, era más sensato y firme al momento de entrar en acción. Esa misma convicción quedó al descubierto cuando solo después de supervisar que absolutamente todo estuviera bien y la compañía cerrara al final del día de forma adecuada en las bolsas de valores alrededor del mundo donde cotizaba fue que se giró hacia su familia y se dio una noche para acompañar a su hermana y su madre en su dolor.

A pesar de la fortuna que la familia Katsuki poseía jamás había sido del tipo que despilfarrara, aquel golpe de suerte había llegado en medio de la adolescencia de Toshiya cuando era novio de Hiroko, la madre de Yuuri, y ambos se cogían de la mano para comprar helado camino a la escuela. Ninguno de los dos pertenecía a familias de ELITE y de hecho habían acabado sus estudios en colegios públicos y con las mismas responsabilidades que cualquier adolescente de su edad: Sacar la basura, lavar la loza, ayudar con las labores domésticas y enfrentar a dos pares de padres furiosos porque habían salido embarazados antes de concluir sus estudios universitarios o siquiera tener una edad legal para casarse sin el consentimiento de sus padres. Toshiya había tenido que trabajar el doble como cualquier empleado de la compañía de su padre pues el dinero no se ganaba solo con extender la mano y esa misma enseñanza quedó impuesta en sus dos hijos: Mari y Yuuri. Aunque se debía de señalar que ambos chicos habían tenido una educación un poco más relajada, la disciplina había sido la misma pero sus estudios no fueron en el colegio de toda la vida a la que habían ido sus padres ni sus vacaciones en la casa de su abuela en el poblado vecino. Mari había estudiado Finanzas en la universidad de Suiza, donde radicaba el núcleo de la empresa, y donde los Katsuki vivían, mientras que Yuuri había estudiado la preparatoria en el prestigioso Instituto Le Rosey también en Suiza y la universidad la había cursado en Yale, no obstante, ni el ambiente ni sus amistades habían sido suficiente como para influenciar en la forma amable y humilde de ser del menor. Por otro lado, su personalidad, por si sola, siempre había tenido cierta tendencia a ser introvertido y distantes de las masas, sumado después, cuando creció, a esa latente homosexualidad que terminó por reprimir como precaución a un daño en la imagen pública. Su familia desde luego estaba enterada de todo el asunto, pero sus padres muy a pesar de su educación centrada en la moralidad, no juzgaban en lo más mínimo la orientación sexual de su hijo y confiaban ciegamente en su juicio para mantener a raya cualquier cosa que llegase a perjudicarlos pues todos eran conscientes que la imagen era parte de la compañía que era el sustento de la familia.

Yuuri jamás había sido alguien egoísta y había llevado una vida cabal en una aparente heterosexualidad, o al menos eso era lo que siempre había aparentado.

El tercero movimiento que hizo Yuuri después de la muerte de su padre, fue deshacerse de todos aquellos inversionistas que para él como nueva cabeza al mando de la compañía eran un estorbo. Compró sus acciones, las revendió y otras tantas las intercambio con la competencia. Yuuri no era estúpido y sabía que a la larga el mercado iba a tener una caída y sería su oportunidad para hacer una jugada tan sucia como comprar alguna otra compañía que estuviera en decadencia para absorberla y robar sus clientes. Sólo que por ley empresarial sólo un inversionista podía comprar o intervenir como salvavidas para empresas que presentaran banca rota.

Y sólo después, sólo después. Se sentó en el barra de un bar en la ciudad donde estaba asentado temporalmente, y clavó su mirada en el ruso blanco que había pedido, había caminado de la puerta de su oficina hasta ese taburete y sin pensarlo mucho había pedido aquella bebida. De la muerte de su padre habían pasado seis meses y apenas se daba cuenta lo mucho que lo extrañaba, se daba tiempo para su dolor, acobijando sentimientos humanos. Se quitó los lentes para restregar con frustración y añoranza el puente de su nariz.

—¡Oye! —chillaron a su lado y Yuuri saltó de inmediato, se quedó mudo al ver enseguida una réplica realmente mala de lo que sería un reloj de colección de los 100 años de Disneyland, lo sabía porque él había tenido uno original en sus manos hacía poco menos de dos meses cuando buscaba un buen regalo para su sobrino de tres años—. ¡Te hab-hablo! —los ojos de Yuuri por fin cayeron en el rostro que hacía muecas extrañas en un intento desesperado de un adolescente por verse serio, tambaleante por el exceso de alcohol, pero serio.

Yuuri miró para todos lados.

—¿Me está hablando a mí? —preguntó con sorpresa.

—Obvio… eres lindo —el gesto se le suavizo al chico de cabellos albinos y ojos azules y Yuuri se sentía sinceramente confundido y preocupado que el bar permitiera la entrada a menores o peor aún que hubiera dejado que un adolescente bebiera hasta quedar en ese estado. Cuando estuvo por llamar al bartender para hacerle notificación sobre la situación el chico se sostuvo del brazo al haber perdido el equilibrio—. Sólo… dame un segundo… hoy no quiero estar solo… —replicó en voz aguardentosa. La mano de Yuuri bajó lentamente mientras sus ojos observaban la mirada perdida en algún recuerdo del chico que tenía colgado contra su brazo.

—¿Me llamaba señor? —preguntó el hombre que atendía la barra quien había alcanzado a ver la mano alzada de su cliente y se había apresurado a atender el pedido mientras que el empresario cubría con su saco al chico y lo pegaba contra su pecho para sostener el peso del menor.

—¿Podrías llamar a mi chófer? Mi primo se excedió en tragos —anunció y el bartender afirmó sin preguntar o agregar nada más.

Nada de apuestas.

Nada de relojes perdidos.

Nada de príncipes de Bulgaria o cualquier otro lugar.

Los ojos azules de Viktor estaban exhortos y todo su cuerpo se encontraba quieto, tenso a la espera mientras las hábiles manos del hombre sentado a la mesa se movían precisas y raudas sobre la fina maquinaria que tenía abierta ante él. El adolescente había sido testigo de cómo aquella compleja maquina había cedido a cada movimiento, a cada giro, a cada toque del mayor que dejó con absurda pulcritud cada pieza sobre la lana sobre la cual trabajaba. Usaba sus lentes, y dos ojos de cristal más sobre el del lente derecho para trabajar, una luz directa hacia la operación que realizaba y parecía no respirar desde que había iniciado.

El ruido de la puerta abrirse, y luego cerrarse, pasos, nuevamente la puerta abrirse y cerrarse fue mera música de fondo pues ni Viktor ni Yuuri se movieron de sus asientos mientras el segundo trabajaba. Se alejó de la zona de anclaje donde había estado maniobrando y suspiró largamente mientras se retiraba los lentes y viraba su atención hacia el adolescente que ahora esperaba con labios entreabiertos y mirada atenta a cada movimiento del mayor que ni tardo ni perezoso alargó su mano para acariciar la cabeza ajena a lo que provocó en Viktor una risa burbujeante.

—Tu mano —pidió el adulto que con voz casi cancina esperaba a que el escolar reaccionara y entregara su mano derecha.

—¿Eres zurdo, Viktor?

El menor negó ávido.

—Soy diestro.

—Entonces debes de usar el reloj en la mano izquierda.

—Pero la mano derecha es la que más uso.

—Pero cuando te encontré usabas tu reloj de Mickey Mouse en la mano izquierda —dijo el relojero mientras descansaba su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla donde había estado sentado por más de media hora.

—Por eso mismo, no puedo sencillamente reemplazar mi reloj del ratón con otro reloj de anciano —contradijo casi de inmediato el menor. Reloj de anciano, suspiró Yuuri y el ruso continuó—. Cuando mi reloj aparezca volveré a usarlo en la mano izquierda, porque de lo contrario ¿qué va a ocurrir si me acostumbro a usar el reloj de anciano? Ya sabes… como un gusto adquirido —dijo y Yuuri enarcó la ceja, Viktor tomaba el reloj al que le habían recién colocado pila y lo atoraba entorno a su delgada muñeca derecha. Aquel reloj que le habían dado como tregua y disculpa por el reloj perdido apenas esa mañana en que había despertado.

—Gusto adquirido —repitió el mayor.

El menor alzó la mirada y torció los labios mientras se sentaba sobre el escritorio mirando de frente al hombre de cabellos oscuros que con gesto cansado lo observaba esperando una explicación.

—Exacto, gusto adquirido: como el tomar medicamento para la hipertensión, o el ir a la iglesia, o el ir a clases.

—Siempre me gustó ir a clases.

—También te gustan los menores y eso es un delito —rebatió con insolencia casi de inmediato y Yuuri bufó casi dolido.

—En fin, el gusto adquirido es eso que sin desearlo lo haces continuamente hasta que de pronto te ves irremediablemente atraído hacia eso, y cuando menos te das cuentas, eso que tanto odias… ya te gusta, siendo que antes no te gustaba… no sé, la cerveza, las pasas, el _25 de diciembre_ , las tardes después de ver una película muy buena, el sexo.

—¿El sexo es un gusto adquirido? —ahora había sorpresa en la voz del mayor.

—¿A quién le gusta quedar sudoroso después de tanto movimiento por un efímero momento de placer?

—Anoche no parecías pensar igual —silbó el mayor riendo entredientes.

—Anoche te aprovechaste de mí.

—Deja de decir eso que no fue así la historia —murmuró Yuuri—. Además… ¿Quién odia la navidad? Y anoche no parecías, tampoco, verte muy disconforme con el sabor de la cerveza —inquirió señalando el dormitorio otra vez y los colores se le subieron a Viktor que irremediablemente se incorporó ignorando el temblor en sus piernas—. Sólo bromeó —señaló el mayor suspirando para arrastrar la silla hacia atrás y seguir al adolescente que se había visto fascinado por el olor de la comida que habían llevado. Éste pululó entorno a las charolas plásticas que recubiertas con una tapa escondían los deliciosos platillos que habían elaborado para el empresario.

—Eres terrible, ¿te lo han dicho? Y maleducado para variar… —abrió la primera tapa y había carne asada, en la segunda había filetes de pollo a la plancha y por último lo que parecía ser un guisado con carne que enseguida reconoció, por el aroma, pertenecía al cerdo—. Y no sueles preocuparte por los animales… no veo vegetales en esta dieta. ¿Estás en depresión o algo así? ¿Qué culpa tienen los animales? —seguía quejándose y Yuuri no podía evitar reír entretenido. Quizás cualquier otro hubiera mandado a sacar a la calle a aquel insolente mocoso pero para el mayor era una novedad ver a alguien más andando a sus anchas en su hogar.

—Lo siento, usualmente como algún platillo instantáneo de fideos y arroz con sustituto de carne, esto lo ordené para ti —inquirió caminando hacia el refrigerador de dónde sacó una botella de agua.

Viktor se quedó callado y miró la comida, se sirvió un poco de pollo y del acompañamiento que había que era puré de papas. Se sentó en la barra para empezar a comer, a su lado aparecieron más pastillas y una botella de agua, su cuerpo se contrajo y tenso cuando sintió el pecho del mayor contra su espalda y casi de inmediato el aroma de la colonia y el aroma de aquel hombre picó su nariz, el hálito cálido de su aliento acariciar su oreja.

—Y dime, Viktor… ¿Alguien tan horrible como yo podría convertirse en el gusto adquirido de alguien tan refinado como el príncipe de Bulgaria? —masculló y el aludido cerró los ojos para enseguida apartarse de golpe y pegarle en el pecho ofendido al mayor.

—No lo sé, pregúntaselo a él —bufó sonrojado volviendo a comer.

—Te han dicho que tienes un pésimo humor con tus amantes —bromeó Yuuri sentándose a su lado picando del plato del albino que ofendido dejaba de comer pero volvía a comer pues el hambre era más fuerte que su "dignidad ofendida".

Para cuando ambos terminaron de comer Viktor sabía que Yuuri era un hombre que trabajaba para una empresa de relojes, no le llamó la atención en lo absoluto y por el contrario tuvo sus deducciones sobre el puesto que ejercía Yuuri por la rapidez con que cambió la vieja pila de aquel reloj que le habían dado como trueque a su reloj perdido, y entonces fue que se sorprendió un poco el adolescente: "Un relojero entonces ganaba demasiado bien como para permitirse todos aquellos lujos". El menor no preguntó nada más, así que Yuuri no dijo nada más. En cambio el menor tampoco se lució por contar mucho sobre él, solo lo justo: Estudiaba en un colegio privado de clase media, no muy estricto ni rígido, al grado que permitía a sus estudiantes salir sin que algún tutor firmara de responsabilidad y después se enteró, lo que Yuuri ya sospechaba, Viktor era ruso y era originario de San Petersburgo. La conversación murió ahí y decidieron hundirse en la trama de la película que habían escogido para matar el rato y que la comida hiciera digestión.

El momento se volvió un poco incómodo cuando hubo cierta escena de sexo en la película y ninguno de los dos hizo contacto visual con el otro, esperando hasta tres segundos después de que la escena hubo terminado para mirarse de reojo. Cuando Yuuri entreabrió los ojos para agregar un comentario que aligerara el ambiente su teléfono comenzó a sonar, él contestó en japonés y Viktor observó con curiosidad como las facciones suaves e idiotas que había estado mostrando ese hombre se transformaron casi al instante: Su ceño se frunció, sus labios se torcieron y su mirada endureció al punto que su cuerpo enteró se templó en sí mismo cuando ojos azules y castaños se cruzaron por breves segundos. Enseguida el japonés guiñó hacia el albino a lo que éste salió del extraño sopor y volvió a poner atención en la cinta que veían misma que terminó de ver solo pues el adulto acabó por regresar al escritorio donde antes había estado arreglando aquel reloj.

Las herramientas de trabajo fueron sustituidas por una tablet, una computadora y una notebook, sus dedos sobre las teclas y su voz hablando aquel exótico idioma no permitieron que la atención de Viktor regresara a la trama principal de aquella película pues todo se centró en la lejanía presencia del nipón.

Para cuando el mayor regresó, casi dos horas después, Viktor acababa la segunda película pero su cuerpo laxo no se movía del mueble donde lo había dejado. Yuuri sonrió en un suspiró y lo cubrió con una manta que la diseñadora de interiores que decoró su apartamento colocó sobre uno de los sillones solo por mero ornato y que ahora parecía tener un propósito. Nunca la había usado en los tres meses que llevaba viviendo ahí. Se rascó la nuca y estuvo indeciso entre mejor cargarlo y llevarlo a la cama o dejarlo ahí y él irse otra vez a trabajar. Se debatió breves segundos antes de que su teléfono comenzará a vibrar en su bolsillo y respondiera, esta vez en ruso. Viktor entreabrió la mirada al escuchar a Yuuri hablar de forma fluida en su idioma natal pero volvió a dejarse ir preso del sueño pues en la conversación había palabras que aunque las comprendía –mucho más que el japonés- carecían totalmente de significado: flujo de inversión, punto de equilibrio, liquidez anual, anualidad móvil. Pff. Mejor volvía a dormitar.

Viktor Nikiforov despertó con una dulce caricia que le hizo recordar a su madre por el modo tan suave en que le tocaron, con ese especial cuidado de no hacerlo sobresaltar y de pronto su pecho dolió demasiado. Sus ojos se encontraron con el amable rostro de Yuuri que le miraba fijamente.

—Vamos… son casi las siete. Mañana es lunes y seguro se pondrá peligroso si no apareces otra noche más…

—Si me voy… ¿te volveré a ver?

—¿Aquí es cuando debo de responder alguna cosa cursi como "en tus sueños"? —preguntó el japonés en voz baja. Habían estado hablando con tenues tintes a pesar que solo estaban ellos dos en ese apartamento.

Viktor ronroneó y gruñó perezoso.

—Supongo que con una mentira me bastará. Soy un adolescente… y tengo hormonas que están saltando en estos momentos en mi entrepierna y en mi corazón.

—¿Tu corazón?

—¿Nunca tuviste un flechazo a primera vista? ¿Un crush?

—¿Algo así como lo contrario al "gusto adquirido"?

—Algo así como lo contrario al "gusto adquirido" —dijo Viktor inclinándose para acortar la distancia y besar tímidamente la comisura de los labios del mayor que se quedó estático, sin repelerlo ni aproximarse—. Algo así como "amor a primera vista".

—Amor es una palabra muy peligrosa y obsoleta para los adultos.

—Que suerte que solo soy un adolescente. ¿No crees, Yuuri?

El japonés sonrió de medio lado y ahora fue él quien se acercó pero en lugar de besar los labios besó la frente ajena. El albino contuvo el aliento y suspiró casi de inmediato, sintiendo como el adulto se incorporaba y se alejaba.

—Iré preparando el auto, tu ropa está en la cama… avísame cuando estés listo, Viktor.

El aludido se cubrió de pies a cabeza con la manta.

No quería despertar.

"Es complejo, te sentirás solo, muchas veces desearás morir, y como tú eres un cerdo demasiado tirado a lo cursi y sensibilería te va a costar mucho más trabajo de lo que me costó a mí superarlo.

.

.

 **St. Yukiona.**

 **"Quien los ama de corazón, hígado y pulmón".**

Gracias por leer.


	3. Mont Blanc

**Descarga de responsabilidades: Yuri! On Ice** , no me pertenece a mí -obvio-. Le pertenece a la gente que lo hace (?

 **Advertencia** : +18. Reverse AU. Diferencia de edad. **No beteado.**

 **Cronopios del autor:** Me mudé de casa y por ende no tenía conexión a internet, sigo sin ella, pero lo subí de contrabando en el trabajo. Por eso he andado lenta en mis otros proyectos. Como sea. Disfruten la lecturas.

Por cierto, ¿ya me siguen? ¿no? tengo una modesta página de facebook donde subo mis idioteces, la agarro como blog, así que si quieren ver parte de mi día a día pueden seguirme por ahí: o /tiayukiona, así de sencillo. ¡Gracias por leerme, mazapanes!

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **El lobo bicéfalo**

Por St. Yukiona

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **3\. Mont Blanc**

—¡¿Dónde te habías metido?! —jadeó Chris mientras que se iba sobre Viktor que apresurado había llegado al salón de clases acomodándose el uniforme y oliendo al perfume que había hurtado del tocador de Yuuri mientras éste había estado hablando por teléfono antes de que la noche anterior lo dejará en la puerta del internado.

El ruso sonrió cómplice mientras que con la mirada en el pizarrón trataba de hacer que su cerebro conectara lo aprendido en la clase pasada con lo que ahora el profesor escribía pero la mirada insistente de Chris no le permitía hacer aquella labor, por lo cual sólo pudo suspirar para girarse hacia el rubio y torcer más la sonrisa.

—No… no me digas que… —señaló ofendido Chris Giacometti mientras que el mayor sólo torcía la sonrisa y se halaba el cuello del uniforme hacia abajo para mostrarle como su clavícula mostraba claros signos de deliciosa violencia, de esa que sólo se logra en la cama. Debía de ser muy sincero y aclarar que él odiaba esa clase de muestras de posesividad sin embargo a Yuuri se lo había permitido porque era Yuuri, punto. Siempre había criticado a los chicos que llevaban ocultos bajo cuellos de tortuga o en tupidas bufandas esos cardenales vergonzosos pero esa mañana él las mostraba a Chris cual si fueran medallas en una difícil guerra de donde pocos habían logrado salir como supervivientes.

 _No lo sabía pero era el caso_.

—No recuerdo muy bien los detalles —rezó en voz baja mientras sacaba sus apuntes para acomodarlos en la mesa para dos color gris con vistas negras, ésta la compartía con Chris, todo quedó religiosamente en su lugar y se giró a su amigo para mirarlo a los ojos—. Desperté en un penthouse con un magnate.

—¿Magnate?

—Sí, un magnate Chris —jugueteó con sus lapiceros en sus manos, aún después de haber pasado la noche tratando de despejar la cabeza la risa tímida y la voz profunda pero amable del hombre seguía haciendo mella. Una existencia tenue que se veía sin ver pero que si se prestaba atención terminaba por eclipsar todo a su alrededor.

—¿De dónde lo conociste? —cuestionó un poco ansioso Chris, debatiéndose entre la preocupación y los celos, ciertamente ya no eran los mocosos que no se fijaban con quien iban a la cama o a quien llevaban a la cama. Los preservativos eran parte de la lista de compras del supermercados así como las píldoras post-day cuando alguna chica acababa enredada por los encantos finos y delicados del par, incluso entre ellos en más de una ocasión habían terminado de cara a la almohada del otro, sin embargo, hablar de hombres mayores, magnates y despertar en lugares desconocidos, no llegar a dormir y ni siquiera avisar que no lo harían eran cosas que salían de los límites, que eran de una nueva liga a la que ambos estaban entrando con ojos vendados.

—En el bar al que fuimos después de…

—Ya —Chris le cubrió la boca a Viktor que lamió la palma de su amigo que se quejó ante el acto limpiándola en la cazadora del mayor. Ambos rieron y el profesor comenzó a dictar clase.

No se habló más del tema.

Chris no quería saber.

Viktor quería guardarse para él toda la anécdota, sobre todo por la política de complicidad celosa que al parecer estaba desarrollando. Después de todo no le daba la gana que la imaginación de Chris hiciera de las suyas, no deseaba que su amigo deseara eso que había sido suyo.

Suyo.

La idea de ser posesivo de algo por primera vez le pareció atractiva y se descubrió golpeando su frente contra el pupitre buscando deshacer la telaraña de los recuerdos de la noche anterior, deshojar las flores que le habían crecido en los pulmones y las estrellas que se le habían pintado rojas en el pensamiento. Probablemente no volvería a ver a ese hombre, quizás sólo había sido una estrella fugaz de la que se había perdido la oportunidad de pedirle un deseo y ahora solo le restaba la frustración del instante que fue.

¿A caso se sentían así todas las relaciones de una noche?

¿Eso era madurar? Aprender a superar lo que ocurría y no mirar atrás.

¿Qué clase de absurda magia estaba ocurriendo en él?

Abrumado con sus propias emociones decidió investigar, preguntarle a su hermana mayor e incluso tantear un poco terreno con Chris.

—¿Qué eres idiota? —preguntó Chris el jueves por la tarde mientras salía del baño envuelto con la toalla en su cintura y sus lentes redondos en sus manos, los limpiaba—. ¿Te enamoraste? ¿A primera vista?

 _Básicamente._

—No, sólo escuché hablar a las chicas de eso, nada más. Ya sabes curiosidad.

—Puede pasar —lo meditó Chris—. A Nishigori, el japonés que estuvo de intercambio cuando nosotros estábamos en primero, se enamoró de una chica a "primera vista" y ahora tienen tres adorables hijas. No se descarta la idea, pero el amor a primera vista solo le pasa a los idiotas.

Viktor era el rey de los idiotas.

"Lo que más dolió es que nunca intentarás reparar nada, pero así eres tú, esa es tu personalidad. Es una buena personalidad para un empresario pero… es complejo, te sentirás solo, muchas veces desearás morir, y como tú eres un cerdo demasiado tirado a lo cursi y a la mierda sensible te va a costar mucho más trabajo de lo que me costó a mí superarlo, esto, lo nuestro y cualquier otra relación que tengas y pierdas por tu forma de ser…", pensaba en lo que Yuri Plisetsky, su socio más importante, mejor amigo y el gran amor de su vida le dijo un día mientras bebían cerveza.

—Dime que nos vamos a casar y acabemos con la puta tortura, ¡Que me estás jodiendo! —gritó Yuri Plisetsky un día sin más entrando a la casa de Yuuri seis meses después de la muerte del padre de éste cuando los tabloides habían atiborrado dos páginas de sus diarios con especulaciones sobre la sucesión de la compañía relojera aún cuando no se concretizaba legalmente a Yuuri como el principal apoderado, por un lado, y por otro tres páginas con fotografías del japonés con una y otra chica.

—No le puedo hacer eso a mi familia, Yura —respondió el japonés mirando al rubio que en un arranque de rabia mando a volar una mesita, Yuuri ni siquiera alzó la mirada por el estruendo que había provocado el impacto de la madera fina o los pedazos de cerámica que volaron por todos lados—. Es eso ¿o es que realmente no quieres nada conmigo? ¡Entiendo con un jodido demonio que no quieras hacer lo nuestro público para no joder la imagen de la familia! —vociferó y sacó de su pantalón un periódico arrugado, hecho nudo, que lo lanzó a los pies del menor. Ahí se veía al japonés en un restaurante con la hija de una familia adinerada rusa—. ¿Pero esto?

—Era trabajo.

—Y la cena posterior también, y la fiesta del fin de semana también, y el día que cumplimos dos años también. ¡Siempre es el maldito trabajo! ¡Ya estoy harto! ¡Me siento… —se quedó callado y su entrecejó tembló.

Eran dos adolescentes a los que las responsabilidades habían llegado demasiado rápido, uno al que la ansiedad lo comía en silencio y otro al que la rabia le sobraba gracias al mutis de su pareja.

—No te entiendo… —suspiró Yuri después de medio segundo de contemplar la figura encorvada del japonés que incapaz de decir o hacer algo más se había quedado quieto, respirando con cuidado para no despertar más enojo en el menor.

No se volvieron a hablar en un tiempo, hasta que se dieron cuenta que estar lejos uno del otro era impensable para ambos, y volvieron a unirse, pero no del mismo modo en que estaban acostumbrado. No de la forma habitual en la que ambos se sabían. Sólo deseándose, haciéndose crecer el anhelo y la tristeza.

Mucha gente le había dicho con espina en sus palabras que su problema iba más allá de ser un inepto en las relaciones, su problema se remontaba a su incapacidad para poder mantener una relación sana. Mucha gente se había interesado por él, sin embargo, tarde o temprano terminaba desechándolas, como si fueran una hoja de papel donde no quedaba otro espacio en blanco al cual rayar: Dejaba a las personas tan marcadas que eran incapaces de solo olvidar a Yuuri y ya, al contrario, lo recordaban como la peor de las experiencias. Pero el problema con Yuuri no era que lo hiciera conscientemente, Yuuri era inconsciente ante su peor defecto, se sumergía tanto en su propio mundo que sin notarlo rechazaba o apartaba a las personas que estaba al frente.

Sin importar que fueran amigos, amantes, familia o pareja potencial, cuando éstos creían que por fin habían ganado parte del corazón del japonés, que habían formado un lugar en su mundo, éste sin más se evaporaba, se iba, los alejaba, viajaba lejos a pesar que estuvieran ahí, en la misma mesa, en el mismo sillón, en la misma cama, en el mismo beso. No era algo que Yuuri hiciera por quererlo, sino que simplemente pasaba. La gente creía cogerle el paso pero Yuuri siempre acababa por detenerse para tomar otro camino distinto, a veces más simple, a veces más escarpado, era cuando las personas se perdían y no sabían qué hacer.

Yuuri, esa mañana veía con ojos vacíos y un hoyo en la boca del estómago el mensaje que su teléfono iluminaba.

" _Durante todos estos meses he soportado cada uno de tus cambios de humor. Las cancelaciones de citas de último momento. Tu silencio por meses. El que decidieras que esta relación fuera solo una farsa para que tu nombre no estuviera en riesgo, Yuuri. Pero ya me cansé, sé que fui yo la que sugirió después de que pasó lo de Yura que hiciéramos esto, quizás te presioné pero ni siquiera dejas que me acerque; tendrías que tener por lo menos un poco de consideración. No me vengas más ya con tus "perdón", "eres diferente", "eres mi mejor amiga, Sara", porque ya estoy cansada. Ya estoy harta y no planeo seguir. Emitiremos un comunicado avisando que el compromiso se cancela_ ".

Fue puntual. Lo del compromiso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, llevaban dos años planeando la supuesta boda, y habían acordado que la iban a aplazar tanto como se pudiera. Lo que le dolía era ver que otra vela de su altar se extinguía, miraba con temor pero costumbre lo sombría que su vida se estaba volviendo y ya ni siquiera le quedaban lágrimas para llorar la perdida, ni palabras, ni "lo siento", ni una puta mierda que pudiera hacer que esa relación se restableciera. Sara Crispino, era su amiga, una de las mejores, y sin más la había perdido.

Ojala y solo fuera eso que ella había ennumerado pero en torno a él había más y más y más cosas. Desde rumores que era un tirano hasta ser un manipulador de primera pues tras esa sonrisa suave y gesto pacífico, los que lo conocían y se habían ido rezagando lejos de él afirmaban que se ocultaba un monstruo, una criatura que no era humana, sin corazón, sin sentimientos, sin una pizca de emociones.

Cuanto se equivocaban.

Tampoco es que se pudiera dar el tiempo de arreglar su vida personal, se sentía solo pero a la vida se venía solo y se iba de ella en completa soledad así que desde que vio los primeros indicios del caos prefirió estrechar esa soledad. Su cabeza comenzaba a ocasionar un corte y de pronto decidió sólo apagar su móvil, si ella había tomado la decisión de simplemente voltear la página y seguir adelante, no hurtaría más en los sentimientos de ella, no con cantaletas que sabía iban acabar como siempre, o quizás peor, en dos o tres años con suerte volverían a hablar, no con la misma confidencialidad de siempre pero al menos él no sería visto con odio.

Su pecho dolió de forma grotesca y se detuvo un segundo pues el llanto atacaba y no quería calmarse.

El apartamento le pareció más grande y silencioso que nunca.

.

El viernes en punto de las tres de la tarde Viktor sorteó uno, dos, tres estudiantes y empujó al resto mientras que alcanzaba a tomar de la mano a Giorgi. El mayor se giró para ver a su compañero también ruso que era un año menor que él. Esos ojos alucinantemente azules le sonreían y le advertían sobre el peligro que había si se llegaba a oponer ante la petición que seguramente el contrario tendría que hacerle.

—¿No vas a tener problemas? —corrección—. ¿No voy a tener problemas, Vitya? —quiso saber antes siquiera de escuchar lo que el otro tenía que decirle. Conocía demasiado bien a Nikiforov para saber que alguien como él no sonreiría de esa manera tan abierta a menos que tuviera alguna trama entre manos.

—Te lo juro que no, Giorgi —juntó las manos a la altura de su rostro mientras apretaba con fuerza los ojos esperando que el otro suspirara en resignación, al no escuchar nada apretó los labios y bajó un poco sus manos—. Mira… sé que a veces te pongo en aprietos, pero esta vez es totalmente diferente, en verdad… es diferente… y necesito, de verdad **necesito** me lleves a un lugar… mi tutor no me envió completo mi mesada porque reprobé física pero no es mi culpa ese profesor lascivo solo me quiere ver el culo por eso me pasa al frente.

—No te pasaría tantas veces al frente si entregaras más tus tareas y te dedicarás a poner atención en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo en tu celular, Vitya —el moreno alto, había estado a punto de subirse al auto que su familia enviaba cada viernes en la tarde para recogerlo, sin embargo, se recargó apenas el menor le interrumpió—. La última vez que a ti a Giacometti les di aventón, tú no llegaste sino hasta el lunes temprano y Giacometti llegó el domingo con demasiada resaca, creímos que iba a morir, y como no reaccionaba no nos podía decir sí tú estabas o no bien.

—Pero es que sin ti no podría ir… —insistió apretando los labios—. No tengo el dinero Giorgi para coger un taxi.

—Pues ve en tren —murmuró el mayor.

—Al lugar al que voy no sé llegar en tren, no sabría en que estación bajarme —con eso al mayor le saltó la espina de la desconfianza y su delgada ceja se arqueó, las manos de Viktor se unieron en una oración, plegaria, nuevamente buscando ablandar el corazón del moreno.

—¿Es algo peligroso? ¿Hay drogas o alcohol involucrado en todo esto? —preguntó Giorgi y Viktor frunció el ceño, a lo que el ruso mayor bufó, y su gesto se volvió casi blanco—. Acaso… hay… prosti…

—¡Giorgi! —dijo casi ofendido—. Ni alcohol, ni drogas, ni prostitución… —meditó un poco sus palabras y bufó—. Bueno quizás sí haya de todo un poco pero sólo un poco, Giorgi… por favor…

El mayor de los dos rusos miró su reloj, después al que tenía al frente, torció los labios, mojó los mismos y que dios se apiadara de su alma si algo llegase a pasar.

.

¿Acaso eran tan elegantes los vitrales de ese edificio? ¿O es que los habían cambiado en los cinco días que no los había visto? ¿Quién podía saberlo? Con algo de incertidumbre avanzó por el enorme hall que había hacia los elevadores. Había tenido que dejar su carnet de estudiante con el conserje detrás de la barra que con un simple: "Adelante, bienvenido", lo dejó pasar. En un principio creyó que todo iba a ser más problemático, iban hacer preguntas o mínimo una mirada de desconcierto con incómodas preguntas sobre el por qué una persona joven iba solo sin compañía al apartamento de un hombre soltero.

Del elevador tampoco recordaba detalles —ni siquiera recordaba cómo es que había llegado a ese apartamento la primera vez— así que quedó mudo de la impresión hasta que las puertas se abrieron dando visión a un largo pasillo de alfombra oscura y paredes blancas, la luz natural de la tarde que entraba por el enorme ventanal que cubría la pared del fondo en su totalidad daba una sensación de tenue rojizo tiñendo las paredes. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios por la imagen y el corazón se le estrujo con un dolor agradable. Mojó sus ganas y la inquietud que le estaba dominando el cuerpo. Por primera vez en su vida las piernas le temblaban sin saber si debía de seguir avanzando o regresar para pedir su carnet y volver directo al colegio.

Su tutor le había pedido por todos los medios que se dedicara únicamente en asistir a clases y dejara de meterse en problemas, pero jamás le había prestado real atención, quizás ese era el primer problema al que vaticinaba peligro, el corazón seguía palpitando bombeando sangre de forma desbocada por todas sus venas llenando de adrenalina cada partícula de su humana existencia.

Peinó los mechones de cabello plateado detrás de su oreja y aspiró suficiente aire para caminar hasta la única puerta del lugar. Tragó saliva y dio dos toques, escuchaba ruido del otro lado, no había duda que ahí se encontraba Yuuri. El hombre adulto de la dulce sonrisa y mirada silenciosa.

La puerta se abrió de inmediato y Viktor quedó pálido como si un fantasma se hubiese presentado ante él. Contuvo un momento la respiración al tanto unos ojos tan azules como los propios miraban con cierta curiosidad a la persona que estaba delante de él.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —cuestionó la aguda voz de la adolescente frente a Viktor que hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no tirarse encima de esa hermosa criatura: cabellos rojos y tez bronceada, quizás artificialmente, no lo sabía pero resplandecía cual bronce tratado al sol, hermosa. Brillaba por sí sola y Viktor, siendo Viktor (es decir, completamente homosexual) se sentía incluso atraído por esa belleza—. ¿Eres el otro modelo? —preguntó ella otra vez al ver que el otro chico no se movía. Incluso de haber tenido un pedazo de pan o un plátano se lo hubiera metido a la boca de lo grande que la tenía, los labios del ruso formaban una perfecta "O" de la impresión. Impresión por ver a alguien más abriendo esa puerta con familiaridad, impresión por la belleza que rezumaba en aquella joven mujer.

—¿Viktor? —una voz adulta lo sacó de su ensoñación, el ruso empujó a la pelirroja y se hizo pasó hasta donde el japonés parecía esperarle pues había arrancado con todo y carrera hacia él. Apenas lo tuvo cerca Yuuri cerró el efusivo abrazo que el albino parecía darle.

Posesivo.

Celoso.

Viktor hundió su rostro en el pecho ajeno y se restregó cual cachorro buscando a su madre. Katsuki apenas pudo reaccionar acariciando la nuca del albino que no parecía querer alejarse.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó en un tono amable, casi cariñoso.

—Es viernes, los viernes salgo de la escuela, vine directo para acá —reprochó como si eso lo hubiera tenido que saber el japonés aunque no lo había mencionado jamás Viktor, es decir, sólo se habían visto un par de horas el domingo pasado después de que Viktor despertara de una señora resaca, no es como si hubieran tenido tiempo o ganas por parte del albino de platicarle detalles minúsculos de su vida como que es alérgico a las moras y al maní o que los viernes tiene dos horas de algebra pero lo dejan salir temprano porque es un estudiante muy aplicado. Así como Yuuri no tuvo tiempo de contarle a Viktor que justo ese viernes su apartamento sería un caos pues había una sesión de fotos para la nueva campaña publicitaria de un nuevo modelo de relojes que su compañía relanzaba al mercado en los siguientes meses, así que cuando el estudiante se sintió satisfecho impregnando su olor en el mayor se alejó para darse cuenta que unas quince personas veían la escena un poco confundidos.

—Ven… —le pidió Yuuri a Viktor mientras lo tomaba de los hombros para guiarlo por las escaleras.

Camarógrafos, y directores de arte y fotografía miraron en silencio como el jefe llevaba al evidente menor de edad hacia su habitación –lo delataba el uniforme que llevaba puesto-, pero nadie cuestionó nada. Sólo murmuraron entre ellos pero no se dijo más. Seguramente era algún familiar o algo por el estilo, nadie tenía derecho a pensar nada malo de un jefe que solía ser por más comprensivo y responsable con sus empleados, aunque eso no evitó que ciertos comentarios malintencionados por parte de alguno u otro se diera. **Y qué razón iban a tener.** Pues apenas las puertas de la habitación de Yuuri se cerraron el adolescente dejó caer su mochila para lanzarse hacia la victoria.

Una clavada en picada sin ningún tipo de escala.

Amerizando en esa boca y Yuuri rescatando por los pelos su propio pellejo sosteniendo las caderas estrechas del menor que se colgaba de su cuello para enredar el aliento de ambos en un complicado nudo que apenas le dio tiempo a ambos de entender. La saliva de uno era tan adictiva para el otro y Yuuri sorteaba el uniforme del escolar. Desfajando esa camisa que iba con botones flojos quizás de tanto uso. Sus dedos hundiéndose apenas tuvo acceso a la piel nívea del ruso que enterraba las manos en la mata oscura del mayor. Por puro capricho Viktor tiraba de los cabellos haciendo que se alejara de su boca, tentándolo y seduciéndole pero impidiéndole el acceso a esa fuente de néctar dulce. Los ojos retadores azules daban escalofrío y se enterraban furiosos en los avellana. El mayor giró el rostro atrapando el antebrazo del menor entre su boca propinándole una mordida suave que hizo estremecer al otro.

Nuevamente fueron un girón de saliva, dientes y labios que consumían el fuego. Era como si Viktor supiera que Yuuri necesitaba de eso, sólo un poco más para no sentirse tan miserable como se había estado sintiendo hasta ese momento. Ni siquiera el trabajo o la reclusión en sus pensamientos habían logrado apagar sus estúpidos pensamientos. Viktor le entregaba violencia, y él con gusto la recibía.

Tardaron diez minutos en cansarse con las bocas hinchadas con el corazón apretándose contra las costillas. Los pulmones adoloridos por haberse gastado el aire y la mente machacando el recuerdo para guardarlo en algún lugar para ser usado después.

Yuuri alejó al menor de la cintura para examinarle y sonreírle de lado. Su mirada lo decía todo, _Quería verte._ Fue la respuesta que encontró en la mirada contraria. _Pero estoy trabajando._ Respondió con el gesto tratando de ser serio. _Me portaré bien,_ suplicó el ruso torciendo los labios. Todo pucheritos. Y Yuuri solo suspiró derrotado.

—Espérame aquí, no quiero que salgas —ordenó dándole un beso en la frente antes de recoger la mochila para colocarla sobre el diván que había más allá cerca de la ventana.

Viktor se quedó solo y corrió a la cama para hundir su rostro en una almohada. Estaba enamorado, definitivamente estaba total y perdidamente enamorado.

.

La sesión continuó sin ningún tipo de comentario por la inesperada visita que recibió el señor Katsuki, nadie en aquel apartamento tenía autoridad suficiente como para cuestionar la presencia de ese chico. Aunque si era bastante sospechoso, o al menos eso le pareció a Mila Babicheva, la joven modelo que era la imagen de la campaña publicitaria de la temporada para la firma relojera. La joven pelirroja conocía a Yuuri desde sus propios inicios como modelo cuando ella tenía quince años; por aquel entonces se sintió sinceramente atraída por lo simple que era platicar con él y lo cercano que se mostraba siempre con todos sus empleados sin importar que él era el jefe. Había trabajado antes para marcas de ropa y líneas de perfume, y Yuuri era el primer propietario al que veía llegar con una sonrisa en sus labios deseando buenos días a todos y saludando a los que se atravesaban con él por sus nombres. Siempre era muy fácil tratar con el hombre, después se dio cuenta que confundía amor y gusto con admiración, pues fue el propio Yuuri el que le presentó a Otabek Altin, su actual prometido. No obstante, el tiempo que llevaban trabajando juntos y la cercanía que habían desarrollado Yuuri y Mila, le dotaba de cierta facultad de confianza a la chica para acercarse al japonés y con tono sutil preguntar algo como: "¿Te estás follando al niño?"

Los colores se le fueron del rostro al japonés que se giró alarmado hacia la chica que con una botella de agua en la mano le sonrió ladina.

—¿Eso lo tomo como un sí, verdad?

—¡Mila! —la reprendió y suspiró cansado negando.

—Por dios, Yuuri —azuzó con voz suave.

El camarógrafo cambiaba de lente y los asistentes alistaban el secretero junto a la silla de madera donde tomarían las últimas fotografías.

—Acaba de terminar el compromiso con Sarah, ten un poco más de respeto —dijo el japonés revisando la entrega de los pagos, que estuvieran siendo ya depositados a las cuentas de los que trabajaban ese día.

—Lo dices como si me estuvieras diciendo que rompiste una llanta de tu auto —repuso ella recargándose del escritorio donde estaba sentado el mayor—. Feo no es, hasta lo confundí con modelo.

—Sólo es un estudiante, es un conocido, lo asistí la otra noche que lo encontré borracho, fin de la historia.

—Claro~ ¿Es el motivo por el cual rompiste el compromiso? ¿Tan en serio van?

—Mila.

—Sólo me preocupo por ti —Babicheva suspiró y se puso de pie—. Recuerda que la boda es el próximo mes, dudo que vayas a ir con Sarah Crispino, pero ustedes son tan raros, así que me confirmas si la vas a llevar a ella o vas a llevar a la pequeña hada que tienes en tu recamara espiando —masculló traviesa, Yuuri alzó la mirada dándose cuenta como la puerta de su alcoba se cerraba. Suspiró el japonés—. Recuerda que los obsequios de agradecimiento están personalidazados para hombre y para mujer, así que es muy necesario que me digas. Dudo mucho que al hada le guste el pintauñas Chanel, aunque le quedaría muy bien.

—Mila.

—Ya, vale…

El moreno suspiró cansado observando como la chica caminaba hacia donde el director de arte le daba las últimas instrucciones. Sus ojos se desviaron nuevamente hacia la puerta de su habitación antes de ser llamado. Faltaban solo un par de fotos para concluir con el trabajo de ese día.

.

Usualmente las locaciones eran al aire libre o en algún lugar que tuviera la atmosfera que querían transmitir en la temporada. Pocas veces las hacían en estudio, o mejor dicho, desde que Yuuri había asumido el cargo como cabeza de la empresa se encargaba casi personalmente en supervisar que las fotografías para la publicidad y propaganda fuera de alta calidad, revisaba con lujo de detalle las campañas y como el equipo de mercadotecnia trabajaba, eran una compañía de relojes de lujo y le gustaba nutrir ese aire elitista que se vendía, el estatus que ofrecían sus creaciones por el cual eran tan reconocidos, sin embargo gustaba que a sus clientes se les hiciera sentir especiales: fueran clientes de años con acaudaladas fortunas o asalariados que juntaban dinero para comprar su modelo más económicos, todos en la compañía de Yuuri tenían la premisa que el cliente debía de ser tratado con especial favor. Por eso desde la propaganda para el modelo más caro hasta el más accesible al bolsillo era minuciosa y todo un arte.

Katsuki era ese tipo de hombre, cuidadoso, en cada aspecto de su vida por eso su hogar, casi catalogado un museo privado, era el escenario perfecto para transmitir pulcritud, estilo y clase.

—Muchas gracias equipo —dijo el director de fotografía después de que el director de arte se sintiera satisfecho con lo que habían hecho. Asistentes, camarógrafo y modelo aplaudieron. Viktor se alertó por el ruido afuera de la habitación y se incorporó de la cama, se había puesto a ver televisión mientras la tarde transcurría. Había espiado a Yuuri trabajar pero cuando fue pillado decidió quedarse oculto debajo de las sábanas en espera como solicitaron.

Yuuri despidió a todos, saludó a Otabek Altin, uno de los modelos masculinos que trabajaban en otra campaña para la misma temporada, que llegaba a buscar a Mila, la pelirroja se despidió de todos y poco a poco su hogar se fue quedando sin gente. Los directores fueron los últimos en irse mientras que uno prometía enviar los bocetos con el arte final y el otro las fotografías para que diera su aprobación el director de la compañía. Yuuri afirmó a cada cuestión presentada. Cuando su hogar estuvo en total silencio sentía los hombros tensos y sus sienes que latían. Cerró sus ojos un instantes dejando que el pitido que la ansiedad que le daba por el trato con tantas cuestiones en tan poco tiempo siempre le dejaba, la boca le supo amarga y se recargó del respaldo del sillón antes de aspirar nuevamente y dejar ir el aire con lentitud.

—¿Te sientes mal? —murmuró la suave voz de Viktor a un costado de él.

Yuuri abrió los ojos con avidez girándose a verlo. Sonrió dulcemente.

—No, sólo no he podido dormir bien estos días —azuzó incorporándose lo mejor que podía para encarar al menor que se acercaba con cuidado, cauteloso pero avanzando hacia él hasta quedar casi sobre sus propios pies. Sus miradas chocaron en la tenue oscuridad que era propicia para el encuentro gracias a que las cortinas no habían sido recorridas en las ventanas. Yuuri era capaz de ver las pestañas blancas y tupidas del adolescente que con gesto expectante parecía esperar algo que no lograba descubrir él que era. En su mente adulta muchas cosas habían muerto: esperanza, asombro e inocencia, no sabía cómo navegar en mares desconocidos sin tener una extrema precaución y desconfianza.

Su mano alcanzó los mechones albinos que se habían escapado de la cola de caballo y los paso por detrás de la oreja con cuidado antes de flexionarse y besar la frente, sus labios hicieron mitin por el puente de la nariz y el aroma del café y cigarros rezagados que la boca del mayor exhalaba hizo que Viktor arrugara el gesto antes de probar el dulce narcótico que había estado rememorando día a día desde el lunes en que despertó en el dormitorio de su colegio.

Sus lenguas se volvieron a encontrar en un cálido abrazo mientras la mano experta de Yuuri fue la que detuvo la acción cuando le empujó un poco hacia abajo el mentón. Haciéndole que abriera más la boca y Viktor se sintiera ahogar con sus propias emociones que fluían y transcurrían por medio de la cálida saliva del mayor. Apretó sus manos entorno a las costuras de la sisa del chaleco del mayor. Tironeando de ella para hacerle saber que quería más, que era caprichoso, no lo decía pero era fácil adivinar que se encontraba celoso por la cercanía de aquella diosa pelirroja con el relojero. Las manecillas silenciosas del reloj de pie contra la pared los observa en silencio antes de detenerse para que ambos se volvieran a ver a los ojos y retomar el salvaje reconocimiento. La saliva acumulándose en la boca y las ganas tiriteando entre los labios entreabiertos. El corazón le latía entre las piernas y las rodillas volviéndose flan.

Yuuri sabía que no era sano, que no era correcto, por más que aquel sentimiento le embriagara hasta las narices no era correcto dejar que un niño –porque aunque ya casi cumplía la mayoría de edad, o ya lo había cumplido, no lo sabía realmente, para Yuuri, Viktor era un niño—revoloteara a su alrededor. Es decir, los adolescentes siempre eran más dependientes, eran los que dejaban más la carga hacia el otro lado y los que exigían casi siempre, la mayoría de los adolescentes entregaban todo esperando recibir lo mismo pero Yuuri no estaba en la posición de dejarse ir por la corriente permitiéndose que la marea lo tragara por completo. La realidad escuece en cualquier momento, y Yuuri no podía permitirse ese lujo. No con sus treinta y tantos encima y una compañía a la cual dirigir.

Pero fue Viktor el que siguió y no permitió que se separara de él, lo guió hasta el final y cuando se encontró por fin, estaba tumbado contra la cama con Viktor sobre él, a horcajadas con sus gloriosos muslos presionando sus caderas. Su pelvis empujándose a fondo blanco y la ansiedad desvaneciéndose en un terrible orgasmo.

.

.

¡Gracias por leer, mazapanes!

¡Nos leemos!

St. Yukiona,

quien los ama de corazón, páncreas y pulmón.


End file.
